tttefandomcom_he-20200215-history
תומס וחבריו
לעולם לא יהיה דבר דומה לה במקום כלשהו.|הנסיך (תרגום חופשי)}} Thomas and his Friends |תמונה1=ThomasandHisFriends.png |מאת=כריסטופר אודרי |איורים=קלייב ספונג |הוצאה=הוצאת אגמונט |סדרה="סדרת הרכבות" |שנת_הוצאה=6 ביולי 2011 עד היום |הקודם=תומס וויקטוריה }} תומס וחבריו (באנגלית: Thomas and his Friends) הוא הספר הארבעים ושניים והאחרון ב"סדרת הרכבות". תקציר המפקח השמן מקדם בברכה את פיפ ואת אֶמה המגיעות לעזור בחברת הרכבת שלו. תומס מאושר מאוד; גורדון חושש שתקופתו כקטר האקספרס הסתיימה. אבל לכל קטר יש יום משל עצמו! תומס מבַצֵעַ הצלה חשובה, גורדון מוכיח את גבורתו, וכל הקטרים מציינים אירוע חשוב ביותר. הקדמה חברים יקרים, משפחת אודרי גאה ביכולתה לציין מאה שנה להולדת איש הדת הרזה בהוצאת ספר זה לאור. המפקח השמן רצה אף הוא לציין את המאורע, וגיבש תוכניות משל עצמו במהירות. מה היו התוכניות? הפכו את הדפים ותגלו... המחבר (תרגום חופשי). סיפורים תומס והברבור יום אחד מגיעות פיפ ואֶמה לתחנה הגדולה והמפקח השמן מבשר לתומס ולגורדון שהן (פיפ ואֶמה) ינהלו את שירות הרכבות המהירות ללונדון. השתיים נוחלות הצלחה באופן כמעט מיידי. יום אחד יוצא תומס מהתחנה שליד הנהר, כשלפתע הוא רואה דבר מה לבן על הגשר שלפניו. תומס וצוותו חושבים שמדובר בְּעיתון, עד שתומס רואה ראש עם צוואר ארוך. לאחר בדיקה מבינים הנהג והמסיק של תומס שמדובר בְּברבור עם כנף פצועה. הם מניחים את הברבור בתא הנהג של תומס ומסיעים אותו לתחנת המסוף, משם לוקח וטרינר את הברבור למרפאתו. כעבור כמה ימים משתחרר הברבור בחזרה לטבע. המפקח השמן ושאר הקטרים משבחים את תומס על הצלת הברבור. חבטת אוטם מסילה דונלד ודאגלס מובילים קרונות רֶבֶד ממרכבת ארלסדייל למגרש טידמת' עבור ג'יימס, שמוביל את הקרונות לְקטע בקו הראשי הנמצא בשלבי תחזוקה. יום אחד נכנס דונלד למסילה צדדית, אך הפסים מכוסים בכפור ודונלד נעצר הודות לאוטם מסילה. איש לא נפצע, אבל אוטם המסילה מתרסק לרסיסים. שאר הקטרים מתגרים בדונלד ואומרים לו שכדאי לו להירשם לְאליפויות החלקה על קרח, אך למפקח השמן לא אכפת מאחר שידוע לו כי דונלד לא יכול היה למנוע את התאונה. כעבור שלושה ימים אוסף ג'יימס את רכבת הרֶבֶד האחרונה, כשלפתע נכנס דאגלס במהירות לתוך המסילה הצדדית היכן שפועלים בדיוק סיימו לצבוע את אוטם המסילה החדש. נהגו של דאגלס מפעיל את הבלמים, אבל כלום לא קורה ודאגלס מתנגש באוטם המסילה החדש. מנהל העבודה מתיז בכעס צבע אדום על אפו של דאגלס, והמפקח השמן משאיר את הצבע על מנת להזכיר לו לנקוט זהירות רבה יותר במסילות צדדיות. שירות הכיבוי של גורדון גורדון מוביל רכבת עוצרת בקו הראשי, כשלפתע הוא רואה להט אדום מתחת לגשר. מִטעָן חציר של טרקטור עלה באש, והשריפה החלה להתפשט לעבר הדשא. צוותו של גורדון מנסה לכבות את השריפה, אבל ללא הועיל. אחר כך עולה לגורדון רעיון מופלא: שימוש בצינור המים שבתא הנהג שלו. הנהג והמסיק ניגשים לעבודה במהרה והשריפה נכבית. הכבאית מגיעה למקום, אך כשהכבאים מגלים כי השריפה כבר כובתה הם משבחים את גורדון על חשיבתו המהירה. לגורדון מוענקת מדליית שירותי הכבאות המלכותית על אומץ ליבו. מאה שנה הקטרים מתכוננים לציון יום הולדתו המאה של איש הדת הרזה. ג'יימס נבחר לאסוף ולהוביל את פסל הראש של איש הדת מהיבשת. ג'יימס אוסף את הפסל בבטחה, ובדיוק עבר דרך מנהרת הנרי בדרכו הביתה כשלפתע קורסת המנהרה ובכך נחסם המעבר בין סודור ליבשת. הנרי, דונלד ודאגלס נשלחים לתיקון המנהרה. עם זאת, בינתיים נאלצות כל הרכבות לעצור בקרובנס גייט בזמן שבֶּרטי וחבריו מסיעים את הנוסעים אל היבשת וממנה. במחסן הקטרים פרקוואר מודיע פרסי לטובי שאיש הדת הרזה "נשבר" עד שתומס מסביר מהו פסל ראש. במהרה מתפנה דרכן של פיפ ושל אֶמה, שהיו תקועות בַּיבשת, ורכבתן היא הראשונה שעוברת דרך המנהרה לאחר התיקון. בתחנת טידמת' יוצא הנסיך צ'ארלס מן הרכבת של פיפ ושל אֶמה. הוא חושף את פסל הראש של איש הדת הרזה ומכריז בגאווה כי "לעולם לא יהיה דבר דומה של המפקח השמן במקום כלשהו". דמויות * תומס * הנרי * גורדון * ג'יימס * פרסי * טובי * דאגלס * פיפ ואֶמה * המפקח השמן * הנסיך צ'ארלס * דונלד (לא מדבר) * אנני וקלרבל (לא מדברות) * אדוארד (הופעת קמע) * דאק (הופעת קמע) * דייזי (הופעת קמע) * בוקו (הופעת קמע) * בֶּרטי (מוזכר) * אחד מקטרי פיל גוֹדְרֶד (מוזכר) * איש הדת הרזה (מוזכר) טריוויה * הספר מוקדש לווילברט אודרי ומכיל לפני הקדמתו את ההקדשה "In memory of the Rev. W. Awdry (1911 - 1997), without whom none of Thomas' adventures would have been told" ("לזכרו של הכומר ו. אודרי (1911 - 1997), שבלעדיו אף אחת מהרפתקאותיו של תומס לא הייתה מסופרת"). * בעבור העטיפה המקורית נעשה שימוש באיור מהספר "תומס והקטרים של המפקח השמן". * במקור תוכנן ספר זה לצאת לאור ב-4 ביולי 2011, אבל נדחה עד ה-6 ביולי. * זהו הספר היחיד ב"סדרת הרכבות" בו הוזכרה שלוחת פיל גוֹדְרֶד. * בספר זה צויין תפקיד הדיבור היחיד של פיפ ב"סדרת הרכבות". * בניגוד לכל שאר ספרי "סדרת הרכבות" מסתיים הסיפור האחרון במילים "The end" ("הסוף"). זאת מאחר שזהו הספר האחרון בַּסדרה. * זהו הספר היחיד בַּסדרה שכריכתו הקדמית מציגה קו מתאר שחור במקום לבן. שינוי אסתטי זה נעשה גם עבור העטיפה המקורית. שגיאות * למשך הסיפור "חבטת אוטם מסילה", קרונות העזר של דונלד ושל דאגלס שגויים מבחינת פרופורציות. גלריה File:ThomasandtheSwanRS1.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS2.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS3.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS4.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS5.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS6.png File:ThomasandtheSwanRS7.png File:BufferBashingRS1.png File:BufferBashingRS2.png File:BufferBashingRS3.png File:BufferBashingRS4.png File:BufferBashingRS5.png File:BufferBashingRS6.png File:BufferBashingRS7.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS1.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS2.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS3.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS4.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS5.png File:Gordon'sFireServiceRS6.png File:CentenaryRS1.png File:CentenaryRS2.png File:CentenaryRS3.png File:CentenaryRS4.png File:CentenaryRS5.png File:CentenaryRS6.png File:CentenaryRS7.png קטגוריה:ספרי סדרת הרכבות קטגוריה:ספרים en:Thomas and his Friends es:Thomas y sus Amigos (libro) pl:Tomek i Jego Przyjaciele